


Look what the cat dragged in

by Animeangel1798



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya could barely speak</p><p>"Sh-Shizu-chAAN! W-what are you" gasp, moan "Wha-what are you doing."</p><p>Shizuo smiled "Isn't it obvious Izaya-kun?" he cooed mockingly "I'm giving your body what it wants."</p><p>Izaya cried out when Shizuo bit into his neck, hips moving down onto Shizuo's leg without his consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was bad, very bad. The men dragged Izaya along by his hair but he barely felt it past the heat in his veins. What he'd thought to be an info gathering opportunity had morphed into something much more sinister.

His hands were tied behind his back and his knife had been confiscated. He was drugged with, almost definitely, an aphrodisiac. A powerful one. Of course he'd have a run-in with human traffickers, if he could he's laugh at the cruel irony, though the gag in his mouth prevented even that. To any onlookers it would just look like a group of guys escorting their drunk friend home. Humans always believed what they wanted to believe.

He stumbled a little as another wave of intense heat rolled through him and received a sharp yank of his hair for the trouble. He held in a moan and glared up at the man dragging him, oh what he'd do if he had his knife. He knew if he didn't do something now he might never get a chance. He made like he'd stumbled again and dropped to the ground, in his surprise the man let go and Izaya quickly rolled over and up onto his feet, settling into a run before the men even had time to figure out what was happening.

Immediately he heard shouts and curses behind him but he kept running. It was more than a little awkward with his arms behind his back and the drug had made him weaker than he thought. He knew he was slowing down, he could hear the voices behind him getting louder. Izaya put in one last burst of speed and turned a corner. He chanced a glance behind him and ran straight into a person knocking them both down.

Izaya heard a angry huff from the person he'd run into but he didn't pause, getting to his feet he made to run again but a hand reached out and pulled him right back down.

"Oi! What are you doing running around like that!"

The man he'd run into asked, Izaya distantly thought his voice sounded very familiar but with the drugs and adrenaline clouding his mind the thought barely even registered. Izaya made to get up again when the men from before came around the corner.

Izaya's eyes widened then narrowed into slits but he knew he couldn't run anymore. The man who'd dragged him before smiled happily

"I see you found our friend. He's a bit drunk you see and we were taking him home."

Izaya kept his head ducked but the man he'd ran into could still see his bound hands and a partial view of the gag. He snorted

"Yeah I'm sure your "friend" is just drunk. If your such good friends why is he tied up? And why was he running?"

The men growled and the man's smile fell

"Fine. We'll do this the hard way."

One of the men behind him handed him a baseball bat and the man turned back towards them with a menacing smirk. The other man just laughed a little and from the corner of his eye Izaya saw a cigarette being stamped out. He knew who this was. Why was the monster here!? Shizuo stepped forward, smirk on his face and anger in his eyes and the men all shared concerned looks but the front man just smiled.

"Hand him over and I won't hurt you" said the man.

Shizuo just growled "I hate scum like you."

The man glared "Fine have it your way!"

He swung at Shizuo with the bat but before it even connected Shizuo caught it. Izaya had just enough time to appreciate the fear in the mans eyes before Shizuo flung him into his friends. Hard. They all went down and then scrambled to their feet and ran away.

Shizuo sighed and lit up another cigarette then he turned to Izaya who ducked his head and tried to think of a way out of this. Sure Shizuo had saved him but he didn't know it was Izaya. What if Shiuzo decided to kill him in his weakened state? It was a golden opportunity why wouldn't Shizuo take it?

Izaya flinched a little when Shizuo began to untie the gag

"Oi. What's your name?"

Izaya mentally cursed but then figured he might as well go with it. He pasted on his biggest smile and tried to ignore the new kind of adrenaline as he looked up 

"Thanks for saving me Shizu-chan! You'd be a regular hero if you weren't already a monster."

Shizuo's face when from concerned to shocked to outraged almost to quickly for Izaya to catch and he glared

"Izaya"

He spit the name like a curse and Izaya just kept smiling

"Yes that's my name. Good job! You remembered."

Izaya knew it wasn't smart to antagonize his enemy when he had no escape but he was angry and drugged so he didn't really care.

Shizuo glared down at Izaya before, to Izaya's surprise, he seemed to calm down, even smile. Izaya eyed him wearily, slightly disgusted with this new side of Shizuo. Shizuo laughed at the look on Izaya's face.

"I can't believe you almost got kidnapped flea! You're the scum of the earth and those guys thought you were worth anything? That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!"

Izaya grit his teeth as Shizuo laughed but then gasped as yet another wave of heat washed over him.

Shizuo eyed him in amusement

"Something wrong flea?"

Izaya just grit his teeth, now that the adrenaline had mostly faded away the drug was free to ravage his insides with fire. He managed to paste on another smile, though it wasn't very convincing

"Nope. Nothing wrong Shizu-chan~ Anyway I should be going. If you'd be so kind as to untie me I'll take my leave."

Shizuo just smirked

"You really think I'll let this chance slip through my fingers flea? I'm gonna beat you to a pulp."

Izaya swallowed "You'd beat up a person that can't fight back? My how honorable Shizu-chan~ This is why you're a monster."

Izaya shook his head "Its a shame. I thought you were better than this."

Izaya watched with satisfaction as Shizuo's face clouded with anger once more. The feeling flickered out a second later as he was slammed face-first into the wall of the alley and the mix of pain and forced pleasure that filled him forced a keen from his mouth.

Izaya flushed in humiliation and Shizuo faltered

"What the hell was that flea?"

Izaya grit his teeth but answered truthfully

"Well I'd say that's the nasty little drug they gave me Shizu-chan. Surely you've heard of aphrodisiacs?"

There was a long moment of silence before Shizuo grinned

"Yeah I've heard of 'em flea. So your tied up, horny, and completely at my mercy?"

As he spoke his hands fell to Izaya's waist and he lifted him a little, situating his leg between Izaya's causing Izaya's erection to press almost painfully down on Shizuo's leg. It was impossible for Izaya to fight the whimper that crawled up his throat and fell, unwanted, from his lips. Nor could he control his squirming as Shizuo slid him higher on the wall, forcing Izaya onto his tippy toes.

Izaya could barely speak

"Sh-Shizu-chAAN! W-what are you" gasp, moan "Wha-what are you doing."

Shizuo smiled "Isn't it obvious Izaya-kun?" he cooed mockingly "I'm giving your body what it wants."

Izaya cried out when Shizuo bit into his neck, hips moving down onto Shizuo's leg without his consent.

Izaya bit his tongue then glared at Shizuo as best he could

"Heh. I knew you were a monster Shizu-chan. Taking your lust out on helpless men. You're such a perv."

Shizuo just smiled "Oh I wouldn't say that. You're the only one I'd ever treat this way. I guess we're both monsters Izaya-kun."

Izaya opened his mouth to say something but was cut short by Shizuo pulling away and flipping him over, his bound hands were pressed against the wall but that didn't matter because he was so hard it hurt and the drug wasn't going to wear off anytime soon.

Izaya prepared himself for another assult but Shizuo just smiled, confusing Izaya with how gentle it was, before leaning in and gently brushing their lips together. Izaya froze, trembling slightly. Why was the protazoan treating him gently? They were enemies! They hated each other! This... this was nothing... nothing but a game! It had to be! So Izaya glared a little before catching Shizuo's lips in a hard kiss. It was uncoordinated and sloppy but it felt good all the same and when Shizuo pressed up against Izaya he smiled into the kiss because the hardness pressed against his leg could only mean one thing.

Izaya pulled away slowly but not before biting down on Shizuo's lip. He smiled at the blood that welled up. Shizuo just sighed

"Come on flea."

He said and lifted Izaya up bridal style, still bound. Izaya yelped a little before glaring

"What do you think you are doing Shizu-chan!?"

Shizuo laughed "We're going to my place flea. I told you I was helping you out."

Izaya's eyes widened and he blushed angrily

"No! Absolutely not you brute! Put me down and untie me!"

Shizuo just looked down and smirked "You really want me to leave you alone when those guys could still be hanging around?"

Izaya grit his teeth "What I want is for you to not be a giant freak."

Shizuo just laughed "You'll have to do better than that flee."

Izaya glared but remained silent. It didn't seem like he'd be able to get out of this and Shizuo's arms around him just made the heat flare higher. By the time they got to Shizuo's apartment Izaya was panting and squirming slightly. Shizuo got them inside somehow and dropped Izaya on the bed. Izaya's whole world was focused on the hungry look in Shizuo's eyes and he resigned himself to a long eavning.


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya kicked himself backwards as Shizuo climbed onto the bed but only managed to trap himself against the headboard causing Shizuo to smirk. Izaya panted a little and pulled his legs up tight against his body

"H-hey Shizu-chan are you really going to do this? I-I mean you hate me right? Why would you-!"

Izaya cut off with a yelp as Shizuo grabbed his leg and pulled him flat to the bed. Izaya flinched as Shizuo brought their faces close together. Shizuo laughed

"I've never seen this side of you flea. I like it. And as to me hating you you're right, I do, but your reactions right now are just to entertaining. Besides just because I hate you doesn't mean we can't do it."

As he spoke he began undoing Izaya's pants, still holding Izaya's leg so he couldn't get away.

Izaya blushed and struggled

"O-oi! Shizu-chan! Stop!"

Shizuo just pulled his pants down to his knees and smiled

"That's not what you dick is saying flea."

He leaned down and breathed over the bulge in Izaya's boxers causing Izaya's hips to twitch up automatically. Izaya almost sobbed when Shizuo licked him through the thin barrier. Shizuo pulled back with a slight laugh

"See? I told you. You want this."

Izaya couldn't really do anything but lay there as Shizuo pulled his boxers and his pants completely off leaving him in nothing but his jacket and shirt. Izaya tried to kick Shizuo in the face when he let go of his leg but Shizuo just caught it

"Try that again Izaya and I'll give you a punishment."

Izaya just glared and kicked out with his other leg and actually managed to hit Shizuo's arm. Shizuo grunted a little before grabbing his other leg as well

"You asked for it flea."

He spread Izaya's legs so far apart it was almost painful and licked the inside of Izaya's thigh before biting down. Hard. Izaya's hips bucked and he gasped loudly. Shizuo smirked and licked the bite before sucking on it causing Izaya to whimper, hips squirming. Shizuo smiled and switched to the other thigh, giving it the same treatment.

Izaya was a wreck, red faced and trembling but just that wasn't enough to push him over the edge it was torture, plain and simple. Shizuo pulled away with a smug look on his face before reaching into the end-table drawer beside the bed and pulling out a small bottle.

Izaya eyed him wearily as Shizuo turned to him with a strange look on his face. Shizuo just smiled and opened the bottle, covering his fingers with the liquid inside and all at once Izaya realized what he was about to do.

"H-hey lets talk about this!"

Shizuo just sighed

"Your voice is getting annoying flea."

Izaya huffed and opened his mouth to speak but Shizuo cut him off with a rough kiss and Izaya couldn't stop himself from giving in to it, mouth opening in a heated moan allowing Shizuo to slip his tongue inside. Izaya was so caught up in the kiss he didn't notice Shizuo's hand moving until a finger slowly pressed inside him. He broke off the kiss with a gasp and clenched down in surprise. Shizuo gently bit his earlobe

"Relax flea. It'll hurt less."

Izaya had just enough thought process left to be annoyed by that before Shizuo moved his finger just right and a shot like lightning bolted up his spine and he cried out in surprised pleasure. Shizuo smirked and did it again and Izaya's hips bucked down instinctively for more and Shizuo slowly eased another finger inside him and after giving him another few minutes to adjust to that (along with a few more prods to that spot) Shizuo slid another in till he was scissoring him open with three fingers and Izaya was a panting, moaning mess.

Shizuo thrust his fingers in and out for a minute longer, making sure Izaya was good and stretched before pulling them out all at once. Izaya whimpered slightly and opened his eyes at the empty feeling (he hadn't even realized he'd closed them) to find Shizuo lining himself up (when Shizuo had gotten his pants down escaped Izaya) Izaya barely had time to breath when Shizuo was pushing inside, moving slowly but not pausing. Izaya flinched at the stretch but could do nothing as Shizuo pushed in balls deep and stayed there not moving so Izaya could adjust.

Izaya's eyes fluttered closed as he moaned. It hurt but god did the heat it brought feel good. When his hips began pushing back unconsciously Shizuo pulled almost all the way back and slammed in. Izaya bit down on his lip so hard it almost bled and Shizuo soothed the wound with a kiss even as he repeatedly thrust into him, changing angles each time until-

"AH! SH-SHIZU-CHAN!"

He hit that spot dead on. Izaya's hips squirmed helplessly as Shizuo shoved into that spot hard and then just stayed there, gyrating his hips, grinding at that spot and Izaya was trembling with the pleasure.

"Oi flea."

Izaya barely heard him

"Flea! If you ask me nicely I'll let you come."

Izaya shook his head, like hell he'd beg this monster for anything!

Shizuo grinned

"You want me to make you?"

Izaya gathered enough will-power to smirk back

"Do your worst Shizu-chan."

Shizuo's grin grew wider

"You asked for it flea."

He pulled Izaya up so he was sitting above him before forcing Izaya's hips down. It was deeper this way and Izaya screamed. It hurt so why did it feel so good!? Shizuo just kept forcing Izaya to ride him, a constant stream of moans and whimpers mixed in with a random curse here and there fell from Izaya's lips. He hated Shizuo, had never hated anybody more so why?! Why did his body want this so bad?!

He could feel the heat burning hotter, curling in his stomach like a spring and just as he was about to come Shizuo's fingers encircled his base, preventing his release. Izaya whimpered in disappointment and glared at Shizuo who just gazed back steadily

"I told you. If you want to come you have to ask me."

He punctuated the last 2 words with particularly hard thrusts and Izaya's resolve wavered.

"Sh-Shizu-chan! P... Please!"

Shizuo smiled "That's not my name I-zay-a~"

Izaya had a short internal battle between his pride and his need to come and when Shizuo stroked him once at the same time he hit his prostate his pride lost the battle.

"Sh-Shizuo! Let me- Fuck! Just let me come! Please!"

Shizuo moaned lowly, the first reaction he'd shown all night,

"God you're hot when you beg."

Then he lay Izaya back flat on the bed and thrust into him as hard as he could while also stroking Izaya's erection. Izaya didn't have a snowballs chance. He made it through two more thrusts before he came with a shout, Shizuo following close behind.

They lay there for a minute, Shizuo had collapsed on top of him, still inside, but Izaya couldn't bring himself to care. As soon as he'd recovered a little though he shifted uncomfortable 

"Neh~ Shizu-chan. If you could get off me that'd be great. Do you try to crush all your partners afterwords?"

Shizuo sighed but pulled out of him and rolled to the side

"Nope. Just annoying fleas."

Izaya snorted

"Well you just had sex with this 'flea' so who's the real pervert here?"

Shizuo just laughed and Izaya scowled

"Can you untie me now? I'd like to go home and wash your monster germs off me."

Shizuo just turned to him with a smirk

"Who said we were done?"

He reached into the bedside drawer once more and Izaya stared at the new item with trepidation

"After all Izaya-kun~ You still need that punishment from earlier."

Izaya could only prepare himself for the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya was dieing. That was the only way he could describe it. Shizuo had finally killed him.

Izaya choked a little as Shizuo hitched the vibrator a little causing it to jerk sharply against his prostate. Izaya couldn't help the keen that fell from his lips without hesitation.

Shizuo smirked and Izaya faintly heard a click he yelped, toes curling, as the vibration was turned as high as it would go. Izaya felt wetness on his cheeks and knew that tears of pleasure had started to streak down his cheeks, he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when Shizuo was placing bite marks over Izaya's chest and neck.

Shizuo bit the shell of his ear and Izaya whimpered. Shizuo smirked

"You were so against this not even 30 minutes ago I-zay-ya~ Where did that go?"

Izaya couldn't answer, to busy arching his back into the pleasure as Shizuo circled the vibrator on his prostate.

Shizuo continued "You did want me to stop not that long ago right Izaya? Maybe I should listen to you, after all no means no."

Izaya gave a shuddering whimper of loss as Shizuo pulled the vibrator out slowly, making sure to rub against Izaya's prostate on the way out.

Shizuo smiled "What was that Izaya? I'm doing what you want right?"

Izaya took a deep breath it was humiliating to beg Shizuo, so why was this making him burn hotter?

Izaya swallowed, brain half gone "Shizu-chan please."

He barely managed to sob out the words but Shizuo just smirked

"What was that Flea? I didn't hear you."

He teased at Izaya's entrance with the vibrator and Izaya's hips bucked back desperately, he almost shouted the first thoughts that came to mind

"F-fuck Shizuo! Please fuck me!"

Shizuo's smile turned feral

"Thought you'd never ask Flea."

Then he lined him self up, wasting not time before he was thrusting inside hard and fast.

Izaya writhed and cursed, he didn't even last 5 minutes before he was coming again for the second time that night. Shizuo just kept going, a few thrusts later he stilled and came as well.

Aftershocks shuddered up both their spines and Shizuo pulled out causing Izaya to wince at the over-stimulation. Shizuo gave a tired smirk

"Not done yet"

he muttered and picked the vibrator back up. Izaya eyed him tiredly, not fully understanding the implications until it was to late and he shuddered violently as the toy slid back inside him. He keened loudly when the vibe brushed over his prostate and sobbed when Shizuo held it there, probing gently every now and then.

It didn't take long for Izaya to be painfully hard once more, the lingering aphrodisiac and the constant vibrations helping him along. He was so hard it hurt and about to come for the third time that night. Moans and cries fell from his lips constantly, filter and dignity long gone. He gave a choked scream and his back arched almost entirely off the bed as he came. He was so oversensitive it hurt, but it felt so good.

He blacked out for a moment, coming to when Shizuo began wiping him down with a rag, muttering soft words that Izaya didn't even hear but the softness soothed him anyway. When Shizuo had pulled the toy out of him or even left the bed escaped him. He watched Shizuo move around distantly, he felt vague and floaty.

When Shizuo untied his arms Izaya whimpered softly, pins and needles stabbing through them. Shizuo gentle messaged them until the pain dulled and the blood flowed back in. Izaya sighed in relief.

When Shizuo finished up with that he pulled Izaya into a gentle kiss that, in his weak state, Izaya moaned into, leaning in for more. Shizuo pulled back with a smile

"You're a wreck Flea."

He settled into the bed and pulled Izaya to his chest

"Go to sleep Flea."

Izaya wanted to protest but he was tired and weak so he just sighed and snuggled deeper into the embrace. He'd allow this, if only for tonight.

_Goodnight Shizu-chan_

~~~

Shizuo woke up to ripped pillows but that didn't bother him because the note left behind meant more than anything.


	4. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since so many people have asked about the note here it is UuU its a present from me to you <3

_Shizu-chan,_

_This doesn't count as a win, you didn't catch me fairly. You'll have to try harder next time <3_

 

Shizuo grinned and laughed. Izaya had better prepare himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays friends I hope you enjoyed the answer to all ur questions lol.


End file.
